


Before a concert

by fuckyeahbringmethehorizon



Series: Poly bmth series [5]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Concerts, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, I got caught up in daydreaming instead of actually writing, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sorry I was gone lol, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Why is this fic so long what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon/pseuds/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon
Summary: Matt broke an important rule of theirs.
Relationships: Jordan Fish/Lee Malia, Jordan Fish/Matt Kean, Jordan Fish/Matt Kean/Lee Malia/Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes, Jordan Fish/Matt Nicholls, Jordan Fish/Oliver Sykes, Lee Malia/Matt Nicholls, Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes, Matt Kean/Lee Malia, Matt Kean/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Oliver Sykes, Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Series: Poly bmth series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Before a concert

**Author's Note:**

> This one's like 8k words, that's too many words my brain hurts now (x.x)

The most important rule was to never tease eachother before a concert. 

They had come up with that rule to prevent anything from happening onstage. Onstage was a performance, playing their hearts out infront of all of their fans. If anything happened between them onstage everyone would know, they would all see it. No matter how sneaky everyone could be, they knew someone would be able to see them if anything happened. 

Though rules were meant to be broken, weren't they? Matt thought so, he broke the rules all the time. Simple ones like back in school, even bigger ones like laws. When it came to their personal rules about concerts, Matt often broke those ones too. Even if the rules were especially tailored towards him directly. 

"You're such a pain." Jordan grimaced, glaring at him as Matt kissed all over his neck. 

"How can I help myself if my boyfriend's sitting in my lap like this, hmm?" He smirks against his neck. 

"I hate you." Jordan scoffs at him, trying to look away. 

"You love me." Matt replies, biting at his sweet spot.

Jordan sharply inhaled at that, squirming in Matt's lap. If only just a few kisses got him worked up like this, he couldn't even imagine what would happen if Matt started using his dirty talk on him. He pushed the thoughts out of his head before they could affect him. 

"I do love you, just not when you're fucking with me before concerts." Jordan replied, pushing his face away before he could kiss him again. 

Matt pouted against his hand, nibbling at his palm. Not too rough for Jordan to bleed, but enough for him to wince at the pain. Matt knew he could take it, he loved pain. Jordan loved practically anything that could test his limits of pain and to see how far his body could withstand. I guess one could say he was a bit of a masochist. Of course not as much as Oli was, but a masochist nonetheless. 

"Tell me more about the scenarios you love me in. Do you love me when I've got you pressed against the bed, tied up and restrained?" Matt asks against his palm, making Jordan shiver at the vibration of his voice. 

Jordan blushed once he processed those words, he knew what Matt was trying to do. And he couldn't believe it was working on him just like how Matt had wanted it to. He glared at his boyfriend, making him smile back cheekily. 

"What about the parts of me? Do you love my hands when they're all over you? Love my lips when they're on your neck?" He grins, moving Jordan's hand away. 

The keyboardist whimpers when Matt leans in close, his breath against his neck and ear. He was so close he could hear the soft sigh he made. The sound of his lips parting to continue to speak. And his voice, his voice was so low and gravelly it made Jordan's heart skip beats. 

"Do you love my cock when it's deep inside of you, fucking you hard just how you like it?" Matt licked down his neck. 

Jordan bit his lip to conceal the noises he so badly wanted to make. They were about to go onstage in a few minutes, he couldn't just give in now. But his voice, his hands, everything about him made Jordan lose his mind a little bit more. 

"Yes, I do, I do." He says as if he were holding back a breath. 

"Oh you do, do you? Tell me more." Matt smirks, hands trailing downwards. 

"I-I love when your hands are on my wrists, a-and you hold onto me so tight it leaves bruises." Jordan gasps as Matt nips at his sweet spot again. 

He nearly screamed in relief when Matt's hand snaked its way into his jeans. All of this talk, all of this teasing, he was so needy and desperate. Matt just quietly laughed at how he looked. 

His face was flushed pink, lips red from biting at them to hide his noises. His eyes, an oceanic blue, stared up at him with a familiar look in them. Desperation, that's what it was. Desperation and anger, he was mad that they had broken one of their most important rules, yet desperate for Matt to finish what he was starting. 

Matt kissed him as he started touching him, as a way to shut him up. Jordan moaned against his mouth, wincing at the grip Matt had on his side. He tried to grind himself against his boyfriend's hand, but he was stopped due to that grip on him, he hated it. 

When they pulled away, Matt looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue listing off what he liked. Jordan's mind was foggy, he had to take a moment to think. 

"I love when y-your eyes trace my body, the look you have a-as you plan to do all of those things to me." He moans out, eyes fluttering shut.

Matt pulled his hands off him, he needed to stop before it got too much. And he liked the frustrated noises Jordan made in response to it. It only made him more irresistible.

"Fuck, Jordan...You don't understand how much I want you right now." Matt grit his teeth to try and ground himself.

It took a lot in him not to just push Jordan against the couch and fuck him right then and there. They so easily teased eachother, it'd only been a few minutes and the both of them were hard already. 

"Tell me what you want to do to me." Jordan kisses him desperately. 

As much as Jordan loved talking to Matt about these things to get himself all worked up, he wanted to hear Matt talking to him. He wanted to hear all the filthy plans he had for him, all of the dirty thoughts that crossed his mind. 

"Against the couch, bent over that table, you against the wall. I don't care where it is, I-I just want you all to m-myself." He moans against him as his boyfriend's hands traced over sensitive skin. 

Jordan felt his breath leave his body when he heard him. Matt was shy about noises and such, usually keeping quiet save for a few groans and whispers. It was sort of rare to hear him actually moan, every time he actually did it always surprised them. 

Usually when he did, it would be when one of their boyfriends were riding him. And even then, it would be quiet or masked by some other sound. Jordan guessed he was just shy about it or just liked hearing the others rather than himself. 

"Y-you really are desperate, huh?" Jordan smirks down at him, satisfied when he heard him moan again at his words. 

"Just for you, love." Matt kisses him once more, hands tangling into his hair. 

Before anything serious could continue to happen, the door opened. Jordan pulled himself away from Matt, looking over at whoever opened the door with a shaky breath. He looked up, sighing in relief when it was just Oli. As long as it wasn't one of their crew he was fine. He didn't want anyone else seeing Matt like this, or frankly himself like this. 

"You broke our rule!" Oli whines, making Matt laugh against Jordan's shoulder. 

Jordan chuckles, curling his hand in Matt's hair. He looked apologetically at Oli, knowing that breaking their rule was a bad thing. Of course he still did it, even if he knew of the consequences he would receive later. 

"I'm sorry babe, someone here can't keep his hands to himself." He motions towards Matt. 

"Just...wait here." Oli disappears, closing the door behind him.

Jordan played with Matt's hair to try and distract himself from the obvious tension in the room. His touch was soft, not desperate or mad like earlier. Matt was kissing his shoulder, softly as if Jordan was scarred there and he didn't want to hurt him. Seemed that Oli had changed their mood, which was somewhat of a good thing in a way. 

"So I can't keep my hands to myself? Says the one all over me." Matt hums cheekily, hands tracing over sensitive skin. 

"You started this, idiot." Jordan hissed, pulling Matt's head back by his hair. 

The drummer winced at the pain, looking at Jordan with lightly squinted eyes. Jordan glares at him, growing more angry when he saw how his face lit up into a casual smirk. He hated that smirk, knowing what he meant by it. 

Matt's hands trailed down again, brushing the delicate skin on Jordan's waist. He took a shaky breath, not moving to stop him, just watching silently. He didn't move or flinch when Matt rest his forehead on his, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

He kissed back, wondering why he was being so gentle at the moment. In comparison to earlier, his demeanor was drastically different. And then Jordan felt his smirk against his lips. It was like the calm before the storm, one shaky breath and everything started falling apart. 

A rough hand gripped his waist, the other shoved into his pants. Jordan hissed at the sudden feeling, shutting his eyes as soft tears began to form. Matt got him all worked up, with teasing and even now. His palm was pressed against him, and yet his grip on his waist prevented Jordan from even trying to move against him. He craved the friction he so desperately needed, and Matt was stalling like he always seemed to do. 

Jordan tried moving his hips, but Matt was too strong, stopping him before he could do anything. He felt so helpless despite not even being tied up. All Jordan wanted was him, his mind was racing and his thoughts all blurred together. He couldn't take it anymore, all he ever wanted was Matt. He wanted his touch, his stupid laugh, his breath against his skin. 

"I wonder." Matt began, his voice making Jordan shiver against him. 

"Should I finish you off before we go onstage? Or should I tease you more and make you wait?" Jordan bit his lip to hide a whimper. 

"What do you think, love?" Matt kissed him again, with more force this time. 

Jordan didn't trust his own voice, his thoughts were too incoherent for him to even think of speaking. That fact alone made Matt satisfied, knowing that he had him wrapped around his fingers like that. And so easily too, much easier than when Jordan would fight against his restraints at home. 

He hummed to himself, thinking that he should wait. After all, they were breaking a rule here. As much as he would want to finish Jordan off now, teasing him was his favorite thing. And he knew how easily Jordan would get all worked up like that, seeing him frustrated was adorable. 

Matt sighed softly, smiling as he pressing his palm against Jordan's clothed erection. The keyboardist hissed at the pleasure, back arching as he gripped tighter onto Matt's hair. 

"So dirty, aren't you? We'll be onstage in a few minutes and here you are. I wonder how all the fans would react, knowing that you're such a slut for me." Matt cooed, grinning when he saw the reaction Jordan had to his words. 

"I wonder what they'd think, knowing that you beg for my cock like the dirty bastard you are." 

"Matt, s-stop it." Jordan felt tears in his eyes, grip on him tightening. 

Hearing him shame him for all those things they did together made his stomach do flips. In a good way of course, and Matt knew that. The tears were just from him being so desperate for friction, not because of the degrading. But he felt like it'd be too much, and the teasing was only making him feel worse. It was like he was about to melt, so close and yet so far from what he really wanted.

"Alright, I'll stop." Matt pulled his hands away again, giving him some time to breathe. 

As Jordan tried to calm himself down, the door opened again.

Grey eyes peeked into the room, glaring angrily at Matt once they met each other's gaze. The door shut again behind him, and he stomped up towards Matt with an angry stare. He grabbed Matt's face with one hand, shutting up any form of argument he could make back. He didn't want to hear it, far too mad to even care what he had to say. 

"You had one fucking rule, Matt." His voice was low and poisonous. 

Jordan breathed heavily against Matt's shoulder, already far too turned on by earlier for this. Hearing his boyfriend mad like that, it made him shiver and his body grow warmer than it already was. God, he was so fucked up, he didn't even think he was in any position to be able to play in a few minutes. 

"I swear, if we go onstage and you two fuck around anymore, there will be consequences." Vegan snapped, letting go of Matt's face and storming out of the room again. 

The door slammed behind him, making Jordan jump at the sudden noise. He felt Matt sigh in relief against him, letting out a shaky breath. Vegan was so scary when he was angry like that, it was kind of hot too. Of course, he got his point across, and Matt knew that he shouldn't mess around anymore. 

He was a bit curious about the consequences though, however he doubted that he'd like them as much as Jordan might. He wasn't one for punishment and all, he liked inflicting pain just not recieving it. 

"Jord, we gotta perform now." Matt says, pulling him off of his lap. 

Jordan huffed, face flushed red and eyes closed shut with his mouth agape, panting. Matt loved the sight more than anything in the world, however now really wasn't the time. He gently buttoned Jordan's jeans back up, making sure he looked presentable despite it being dark out there onstage. 

Jordan whined in protest when he was pulled up to his feet, his legs shaking as he held onto Matt for support. All he wanted was to be carried around, he couldn't stand up right now. As much as he tried to, he was just so out of it after all of the teasing. 

"Matty, please." Matt froze when he heard Jordan's whining. 

That was a nickname Jordan only ever used when he had slipped far into subspace. And if that were the case, it would be really hard to get him out of it in the limited time they had. Jordan had never performed like that before, and Matt felt terrible for being the cause of it.

He knew how Oli and Lee would get all stressed and overwhelmed when they played like that. It's probably why they stopped doing things together before concerts, to prevent all of that stress. He felt really bad, he didn't mean to do this to Jordan. Hopefully it'll be easier for him, since he's not too in the spotlight, but even then they were all onstage. 

"Oh love, I'm sorry. Ah, shit..." Matt cursed to himself. 

"Jord, I want you to do something for me, alright?" He nervously drummed his fingers against Jordan's back. 

What could he do? Vegan was mad at him and he was the only one who knew how to help Jordan back into his regular state of mind. He couldn't leave Jordan here, they had to be onstage soon. All he could do was try to get him to cooperate with him in the time they had left before they would be performing. 

"You're gonna be a good boy for me, yeah?" Jordan nodded quickly at his words. 

"We have to play a show now, and I need you to do your best to perform, okay? There's gonna be people watching, and I know you'll wanna come hug me and stuff, but you need to wait until the show is over. Can you do that for me, love?" Matt kissed his forehead softly. 

Jordan pouted at his words, that was all that he didn't want to happen. He didn't want to go out there and perform when he was like this. His brain was so fucked up he might pass out onstage or something. And there were cameras and people in the crowd, so if he even slipped up to give Matt a hug inbetween songs, they would be able to see it. 

"I-I'll try..." Jordan said, rubbing the tears from his eyes. 

Matt kissed his forehead softly like before, making Jordan smile a bit. He took his hand in his own as they walked out towards the stage. The two avoided any of their crew members trying to talk to them, knowing that Jordan might just get overwhelmed at that. And when they had found themselves backstage, where the rest of their boyfriends were waiting for them, Jordan blinked sleepily. 

"Tiny Jord!" Oli grins, going up to hug him happily.

Jordan whined against him, hugging back with one arm. Oli knew he was different, just from the way he barely talked. And how he looked shy holding Matt's hand walking here. It was just the little habits he had when in subspace that Oli picked up on.

"'M not tiny." He mumbles in the softest voice.

Oli kept hugging Jordan with a happy grin, making him smile softly. Lee just held Jordan's hand quietly, trying to comfort him in a more subtle way than Oli was. Matt tapped his drumsticks against whatever surface closest to him was, feeling terribly anxious and overwhelmed. 

Not only was Jordan a bit out of it, but Matt was too. And being onstage might make it worse to him, maybe better if he managed to distract himself with playing. He couldn't get his thoughts under control though, so all he did was repetitively drum along to one of their songs to keep himself busy. 

"You know he's never been like this onstage before." Lee says towards Matt. 

"Yeah, I didn't mean for it to get that far, I just got carried away..." Matt sighs, flinching when he felt Vegan's gaze burning into the back of his head. 

Matt turned around with a nervous grin up at his boyfriend. He didn't even need to look at him to see he was mad. Not even mad, he was furious, absolutely furious at Matt right now. Vegan never wanted to make any of his boyfriends uncomfortable onstage, and sometimes he really just wished Matt could keep it in his pants. 

"Babe, I-" 

"Don't. I don't care what you have to say." Vegan shut him up, pressing a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. 

Matt felt his heart drop, he was so scary when he was mad like that. And to think he had any say in it, he couldn't even explain himself if he tried. Even if Vegan let him speak he was still the one at fault here. God, he felt terrible. 

He felt his heart rate quicken when Vegan leaned down close to him. He closed his eyes when he felt his breath against his ear. 

"If you pull anything like this again, I will literally kill you." Matt shivered at his voice, nodding at him frantically. 

"I-I didn't mean t-"

"Stop talking, I don't want to hear it." Vegan pulled away, glaring down at him.

Matt cursed himself for thinking that was hot. Fuck, what was wrong with him? Vegan just quietly moved away from him to give more attention to his other boyfriends. It left Matt with his head spinning and a blush on his face over how aggressive his voice sounded. 

He fiddled with his drumsticks, replaying his boyfriend's angry voice in his head over and over again. He watched with curious eyes as Vegan leant over to kiss Lee, smiling when he saw Lee stand at the tips of his toes to try and appear taller for him. 

It was no use though, no matter how hard he tried Vegan would always be the tallest of them all, towering over them with pride in his eyes. Though Matt especially liked when Vegan would hug onto him, it was adorable how tall and awkward he was when he would.

Jordan and Oli looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, wanting a kiss too. Vegan laughed at the sight, wrapping both his arms around them and kissing the both of them one at a time. Oli grinned at him once he pulled away, whereas Jordan just blushed shyly. 

"Are you sure you're alright, love?" Vegan asks towards Jordan, worry laced in his expression. 

"Mhm!" Jordan smiled up at him, looking a bit energetic after their kiss. 

Vegan just smiled as he kissed him again, making Jordan blush and tighten his grip on Lee and Oli's hands. Once Vegan pulled away, it was time to go onstage. 

Jordan bit his nail in a nervous matter, tears forming in his eyes. He never really thought about how stressful this could have been. That's probably because he felt like he didn't need to, thinking that something like this would never happen. And yet here he was, standing behind his keyboard with a shaky breath, looking to his boyfriends for some sort of comfort. 

Oli looked apologetically towards him, he'd been onstage in subspace before, and he definitely knew how difficult it was to focus and not just break down on the spot. Atleast Jordan wasn't the one who had everyone looking at him all the time. He shivered at the thought, glad Oli had gotten used to being their frontman as he felt like he could never do that. 

Lee just gave him a sympathetic smile, same as Oli had. He's never been like that onstage, however has slipped under after concerts when they're all getting dressed or during interviews. It was stressful enough for all of them, Lee just hoped Jordan could get through this without passing out. 

Jordan sighed when he looked over at Matt, biting his nail again. He let his eyes trace over him, admiring every dip and curve of his body. The way he sat down at his drum kit, nervously fiddling with his drumsticks. The way he would tilt his head towards the crowd, then smile down at himself for no real reason. Jordan bit his lip, staring at all of his tattoos. He wore a tank top today, however he would probably discard it later since drumming would make him all sweaty. 

He let his eyes flutter shut, thinking about Matt playing without a shirt on. How he would have his head tilted up, yet so focused on his instrument. The way his toned body would play with everything he had, tension in his muscles and sweat on his face. How he would sometimes bite his lip in concentration, and smile when he caught a glance at one of his boyfriends. 

"Jordan? Jordan! Hey, Jord!" Jordan was interrupted by Matt, opening his eyes softly to look at the drummer beside him. 

"Focus, we have a show to play." Matt eyed him cautiously. 

Jordan huffed to himself again, clenching his fist then relaxing it after a while. Matt was right, he just needed to focus. It was hard to focus when all Jordan wanted to do was have Matt carry him backstage to their dressing room. He just wanted him, wanted his smile, his laugh, his touch against his skin. He shook his head, as if to rid himself of the thoughts. 

If he could get through this concert, Matt would be proud of him. He could do it, maybe if he did good he'd get a prize or a reward for it. He smiled at the thought, his mind wandering over all the possibilities. 

He stopped himself again when the song started, knowing that he had to focus in order to get it right. He looked over at Vegan nervously, earning only a soft smile in return. Through the noise he couldn't hear what he was saying, but Vegan mouthed a soft "I love you" to him, and that's all he needed to get by. 

The songs were more difficult to play than usual, he had to keep time by tapping his fingers more than he used to, and he couldn't stop shaking as he played. Every time he looked up for support from Matt or Vegan they were there to ground him, it helped alot.

During their break inbetween their set, Jordan wandered off towards where Matt was drinking a bottle of water. He instantly latched onto him, hiding his face in his chest like he always did. Matt just smiled, closing the cap of his water bottle and wrapping an arm around him. 

"Matty...? Was I good?" Jordan asks him, his voice barely a whisper against the screams from the crowd. 

"So good, love. I'm proud of you." Matt hums, patting his messy head of curls softly. 

Jordan grinned at the praise, nuzzling his face into Matt's shoulder. The drummer sighed at that, playing with his hair to calm himself down. He was so...overstimulated. From earlier, from playing their songs, just in general. He just wanted to carry Jordan somewhere safe so they could be alone together. 

It was only a little bit, the concert would be over in a while, but he didn't even want to be here anymore. What was the point of playing if he didn't want to be here? All he ever really wanted was to have Jordan underneath him, crying and whimpering. He hissed at his own thoughts, knowing that he needed to keep his cool. 

"Jordan. Stop." Matt warned, feeling Jordan's hands on his thigh, eerily close to where Matt had wanted him to be. 

"Need you..." Jordan mumbled against his skin, tears forming in his eyes again. 

"You're being impatient, you need to wait." Matt pulls his hands away, wincing at the whimper he heard come from Jordan's lips. 

Matt played with his hair to calm him down, though he knew he probably wouldn't be able to help him anymore than that at the moment. 

"'M sorry." Jordan shivered against him, digging his nails into his back. 

"It's okay, you're alright." Matt hums quietly, taking another sip of water. 

The two stay there for a whole, soaking in the comfort of each other's embrace. Jordan had his eyes shut, tears spilling quietly. He wasn't sobbing, just lightly crying. Matt had an arm around him, with his hand in his hair. He kept mumbling soft things to him in an attempt to comfort him enough to get him to stop crying. It worked a little bit, just not enough.

Luckily Oli appeared sometime later, he was holding Jordan's hand. He knew what Jordan needed for comfort, and understood how stressed out he was right now. As much as Oli just wanted to hide behind Lee and Vegan, he knew that he needed him. 

"It'll be okay, Jordan." Oli whispered against his hand, kissing his palm softly. 

Matt let his free hand set his water bottle down, using it to pat Oli's head too. The singer smiled up at him like an energetic puppy. Matt just kissed his forehead, a bit overwhelmed by how cute he was right now. 

The break they had was well spent, Jordan calmed down from crying with the help of both of them. He just shakily sighed against Matt, feeling so worn and tired. Oli kissed his shoulder, telling him to try not to fall asleep. Everything seemed fine in this little dark corner backstage. Jordan felt safe here, with his arms around Matt and with Oli holding his hand and comforting him through it. 

Eventually, they had to go back onstage. Jordan dreaded it, knowing that they still had a few songs to play through before they could leave to hide in the dressing rooms. He sighed sadly, reluctantly pulling away from Matt's hug. 

"Just a few more songs, you can do it!" Oli assured him, making him smile slightly at that. 

The three went back onstage hand in hand, quietly letting go of each other once they saw the lights flickering in the back. Oli quickly gave him a kiss, as it was dark and it would go unnoticed. Jordan grinned sheepishly at him while he walked away back to where his mic stand was.

"You're head over heels for him, aren't you?" Matt teased, laughing at his expression. 

"Can't help it..." Jordan mumbled, letting go of Matt reluctantly. 

When the concert ended, and the crowds were cheering, Jordan felt his heart racing in anticipation. 

Curtains closed in on them, and as soon as the stage was blocked out from the public eye, Matt hopped off his drum kit and picked Jordan up. The keyboardist was small in his arms, with legs wrapped around his waist and his head hiding in his shoulder. Matt just grinned to himself while walking back to their dressing room, happy as could be. 

Oli trailed behind them quietly, praising Jordan and occasionally Matt while they walked. Neither seemed to be bothered by his presence, comfortable with him there. 

"Liv, I love you." Jordan interlocked their hands as they walked, making both Matt and Oli smile at that. 

"I love you too, Jordy." Oli kissed the tip of his nose softly, grinning at him. 

Matt pushed open the dressing room door, clicking it shut after Oli entered. He gently set Jordan down on the couch they were on only about an hour ago, Oli sat down beside him. The two of them were already all over each other, kissing and whining against each other. It was sort of cute, seeing the two of them so worked up like this. 

Usually it would be Oli in Jordan's position, seeing the roles all switched was new to him. Nevertheless, he adored the two of them dearly. Seeing Matt look at Jordan with such love and desperation in his eyes, it made Oli's heart skip beats. 

"Matty, no more. N-No more, please." Jordan cried, not wanting anymore teasing. 

He just wanted him, his strong arms around him, Matt looming above him protectively. Fuck, he was so desperate he could barely breathe. 

"Such a good boy for me." Matt kissed his neck, nipping and biting. 

Jordan hissed as he felt his clothes being slipped off by the both of his boyfriends. He could tell it was Oli's hands on him when slipping his shirt off, as Oli always seemed to have colder hands than Matt did. He loved it, loved how the two of them handled him so well. He couldn't stop moaning, the slightest touch made him squirm and cry out. 

He sighed, resting his head on Oli's lap quietly. All that could be heard were the loud beating of hearts, Jordan's occasional whine, and the noises of Matt undressing himself. 

"Tiny Jord is cute, isn't he? Such a cutie, you're all pink." Oli giggles down at him, admiring his boyfriend. 

"P-pink?" Jordan sighed out, breath hot against Oli's palm. 

"You're blushing so much, it's very cute." Oli says, kissing his forehead softly as Jordan panted against him. 

Matt tapped his side, causing Oli to look up and Jordan to whimper again. Oli shifted so Jordan could scoot closer to Matt. He meant to leave the room to give them privacy, but Jordan had a grip on his thigh that was leaving bruises, and Matt looked like he wanted him to stay. 

"What do you want, pup? Want me to fuck you, don't you?" Matt teased again, smirking down at him. 

"You've teased him enough, Matt." Oli rests his free hand on Matt's cheek.

Matt hummed, pressing his face against Oli's hand like an affectionate puppy. It was cute, the both of them pressed their faces against Oli in the same way. Jordan crying and panting into his left hand, while Matt kissed and nipped at his right palm. 

Matt opened his eyes again, looking down at Jordan beneath him with his head hiding in Oli's thigh. He couldn't take it anymore, a boy this beautiful was waiting for him. Crying for him, begging, needy for him and him only. He was obsessed, smiling as he trailed his fingers downward. 

Jordan tensed, biting into the sensitive skin of Oli's thigh as Matt inserted two fingers. He released a string of profanities as Matt moved his fingers around, stretching him out in anticipation for later. Oli's hand was in his hair, moving some of it out of his eyes or behind his ear in a comforting manner. He couldn't believe how much he needed this, how much he needed Matt inside him, how much he needed Oli there to help him calm down. 

He cried out again, the vibrations of his breathing and voice sending sparks up Oli's spine. The vocalist shivered, watching carefully as Matt scissored his fingers inside Jordan. Jordan felt himself crying for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He couldn't help it this time, it just seemed like he was so in relief by the stimulation Matt was giving him. 

There was a wave of comfort floating throughout the room, mostly due to Oli being there with Jordan. But Matt was comforted by Oli being there too, mainly because he liked how he looked after concerts, sweaty and blushing with a slight rasp to his voice. Jordan liked how he looked too, he would look tired and worn but always have such a cute smile on his face. 

Jordan tensed again when Matt added another finger, loudly crying out against Oli. Seemed like whoever walked by would just know not to walk in, Jordan would be loud enough for people to hear him through the walls. However he wasn't usually this loud. It must have been the teasing and the fact that he was probably farther in subspace than he had ever been before. 

He cursed again, blushing when he heard Oli's amused chuckle from above him. He looked up at Oli with teary eyes, eyelids half shut due to the pleasure erupting in his body. It was only for a brief moment, but their eyes locked, and Jordan could just see how much Oli adored him. He could see how much the both of them did, with Matt behind him and Oli holding onto him like this. 

Oli played with his hair again, biting his lip at how Jordan kept moaning onto his thigh. Matt looked at the two of them in adoration from where he was, loving how adorable the both of them were. Seeing Jordan submit to him so easily, and how Oli looked getting all worked up from Jordan crying out in his lap.

Matt pulled out, the sensation making Jordan cry again. It was an odd feeling, he felt all empty without Matt there. Even if he was there, he wasn't inside him like how Jordan wanted.

"Gonna fuck you now, Jord. I wanna hear you scream for me." Matt said, making the keyboardist shiver again. 

He pinned Jordan down beneath him, hands firmly gripped onto his waist. Blue eyes stared back up at him expectantly, eyelashes fluttering softly. Oli's hands were playing with his hair again in an attempt to calm him down a bit. 

His heart was beating out of his chest so loud that it rung in his ears, he could barely hear his own thoughts. And yet all he could be focused on was Matt. His body screamed for his boyfriend, wanting his touch all over him.

Matt easily thrust into him due to Jordan being prepped for it earlier. He let out a shaky breath, letting his hair fall over his eyes. Relief washed over the both of them. After waiting for so long, finally getting what they had wanted felt heavenly.

They didn't waste much time, or rather Matt was impatient and didn't want to wait anymore. He just rest his hands to the sides of Jordan's face, one on top of Oli's hand as he fucked into him harder. He was sloppy, but was slowly building up a pace like he always did. Oli guessed that since they were so needy and desperate they probably wouldn't care too much if they were sloppy with each other. 

With every thrust, Jordan was crying out, some of his moans muffled due to him hiding his face into Oli's thigh. However the vibration of his voice made Oli shiver, sending sparks up and down his body. He tried to bury his own thoughts, but couldn't help it when he felt a familiar heat inbetween his legs. 

With the way Jordan was falling apart on him like this, and the way Matt had his hand gripped onto his own, Oli couldn't stand it anymore. He watched quietly, biting his lip at all of the sounds they were making. The heavy groans, Jordan's loud moaning, it was all so beautiful. 

Matt had shifted his position, but still held his hand above Oli's. He must have needed that support there, in knowing Oli was really there. With his free hand he tilted Oli's head up to meet his gaze. The vocalist blushed, leaning in towards him for a kiss. Matt grinned against him, kissing him softly at first. 

He pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead on Oli's, looking back down at Jordan inbetween them. The keyboardist was squirming, looking impatient for something. Maybe he wanted Matt to speed up, but he was so lost in his own little world it felt like he couldn't even speak if he wanted to. 

"Use your words, love." Matt says, slowing down his pace only to tease him more. 

Jordan cried again, grip on both Oli and Matt's thighs tight enough to leave scars. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a breathy gasp for air. Eyes shut closed, tears streaming down his face yet again. And as much as he wanted to beg for it, to be good for Matt, he couldn't. 

Oli traced his fingers down Jordan's chest, stopping short on his lower body. He looked up at him with half lidded eyes, then looked to Matt to see if he had any say in it. Matt didn't look bothered, hands on Jordan's hips again as he tried to ground himself. 

"What do you want, Jordan? Do you want me to touch you while Matty's fucking you?" Oli purred, inching his fingers closer towards Jordan's thighs. 

Jordan nodded, whimpers and tiny sobs escaping his lips. He would do anything for Oli to touch him right now. Anything, he didn't care. He just wanted the two of them, the both of them to touch him at the same time, to send him over his limits. He wanted to feel all of the things they could do to him, to feel himself fall over the edge because of them. 

Oli's tone, it was different. He looked smug, sarcastic, like he owned the place and he knew it. Jordan liked it, he liked this new Oli that somehow taken control of him. He liked how his voice went low, and how he smirked down at him. It was exciting seeing Oli act so strange and new around him. 

"I w-want you b-both...please." Jordan breathed out, digging his nails into Matt's skin as he tensed. 

"Such a dirty little pup you are, aren't you?" Matt grinned, the look in his eyes darkening. 

Jordan cried out again when he felt Oli wrapping his hand around his shaft. He bit his lip, arching his back as if he were fighting against some form of restraints. He'd done it so much it became second nature for him to react in that way. Oli smiled down at him, admiring his squirming and expressions.

Matt took advantage of his sensitivity in the moment, moving again to thrust deeper into him than he had before. He smirked, hiding his face in Oli's hair as he sped up his pace. He loved hearing him, hearing his crying, his gasping, anything. He couldn't wait to see how broken he looked after it all, tear stains down his cheeks and throat raspy from all of the moaning. 

Jordan felt like there was something building up inside of him. All of this pleasure, it seemed to add up inside him, like his stomach was in knots. This was what he had wanted, to be brought to this point because of the two of them. He tensed his entire body, eyes squeezing shut and fists balling. 

"Gonna cum early, aren't you?" Matt hummed, speeding up faster and faster. 

Matt could tell, just by the way he was biting his lip and tensing around him. It was cute in a way, seeing Jordan so easily brought to his high after hours of teasing. Especially now, since the both of them were all over him. 

He shifted again, moving Jordan's body upwards a little bit so he had more access. And with that, he continued fucking into him, deeper than before this time. He bit his lip, having Jordan tensed around him so much was bringing him to his own high. Thoughts flooded his brain, yet he pushed them aside as he thrust harder into him. 

Oli smiled to himself as he quickened his strokes, sometimes stopping to fondle the parts of Jordan that he knew were sensitive. Anything he could do to send him over the edge he wanted to do. He needed to see Jordan fall apart like that, he craved it. With his free hand, he traced his fingers over Jordan's chest, smiling when he saw his boyfriend's breath hitch at the feeling. 

The keyboardist grit his teeth when he felt Oli's thumb traced over his tip, coating his finger in whatever pre-cum that had oozed out of him. His nails dug into Matt's thigh, and he let his eyes slowly open a little. Looking down at the scene before him, it was enchanting. Watching Matt roughly fucking into him as Oli was stroking him, it made him nearly come right then and there. 

"Close, I-I'm...I'm c-close." Jordan whined, back arching again. 

Matt leaned down, tongue swiping over Jordan's neck. The keyboardist whimpered, already sensitive enough at the moment from everything happening. He gasped when he felt Matt's heavy breaths against his ear. 

"Come on then, Jordan. We wanna hear you." Matt whispered to him seductively. 

Only mere seconds later, Jordan felt his entire body tense as he came. He saw spots of white in his vision, letting himself spiral downwards to softly come back to reality with a sigh. His heart raced, faster than he realized it was going. And all he could do was pant and try to catch his breath, eyes tracing the both of his boyfriends. 

Oli had let go of him, licking up the cum on his hand and smiling down at him like an angel. Jordan reached a hand up to cup his face, making Oli smile again and blush. He was adorable, to say the least. His act from before changed, he didn't act smug or sly like before, just shy and cute like he always did. 

Matt was hiding his face against Jordan's neck, breathing heavily. Jordan hadn't noticed it, due to him coming down from an intense orgasm himself, but Matt came too alongside him. He couldn't help it, seeing Jordan in such a vulnerable moment overcome with pure pleasure had sent him over the edge.

"Y-you too?" Jordan asked, suddenly painfully aware about Matt's cum inside of him. 

"Yeah." Matt sighed, trying to even out his own breaths. 

The two lie there, a mess of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies. But they didn't want to leave each other's side, nor did they want Oli to leave either. He pet their hair, guiding them through the process of coming down. Matt wanted nothing more than to fall asleep like this, hugging Jordan close to him. 

"I'll go get towels before you two make any more of a mess." Oli says, sliding away from the two of them despite Jordan's protest. 

He left the room carefully, making sure the door was closed behind him. He wouldn't want anyone walking in on them, well not like anyone would with how loud Jordan had been. He walked through the halls, smiling awkwardly to his crew and turning towards the dressing room he knew Vegan and Lee were at. 

And just like he had suspected, his boyfriends were there, watching tv on the couch together. Lee was sitting in Vegan's lap, while the taller rest his chin ontop of his head. It was cute seeing the two of them in their own little world together. They eventually turned towards Oli once they acknowledged his existence. 

"Is Jordan okay?" Was the first thing the both of them asked. 

"He's okay, I just uh...need some towels." Oli nods, fiddling with the end of his shirt nervously. 

Lee crawls off of Vegan's lap, standing up and hugging Oli. Oli hugged back quietly, wondering why he was being awfully affectionate. However he noticed that while they hugged, Vegan had already left the room with towels in hand. 

"How was it?" Lee asks shyly against his shoulder. 

"What do you mean?" Oli hums, maneuvering them to sit back down on the couch. 

"I've never seen Jordan that far in subspace before. Did he act different?" He explains. 

Oli pondered to himself, noticing how right Lee was. Oftentimes whenever Jordan slipped under it was just with Vegan and Matt, it was rare for him to do so around Oli and Lee. The only time he ever really saw Jordan slip under, aside from today, was always when he and Lee weren't there beforehand. Maybe because he was just getting used to it and only felt comfortable around those two. 

That was like how Vegan was a long time ago, Oli remembered. He would get shy when he was in subspace and always hide behind Matt whenever the two of them were there. Obviously he's gotten better with it, but Oli notices that when he's really far under he often just hides behind Jordan or Matt to make himself look smaller than he really is. It's kind of cute, actually.

However Jordan didn't act much different, just alot louder and more sensitive than Oli remembered. He looked like he had a hard time talking and verbalizing his thoughts though, which was something Oli had a hard time doing when he was in subspace too. All in all he was the same Jordan they loved, just a bit different. 

"Not too different, he was louder though." Oli says, making Lee laugh. 

"We could tell, every time someone walked near that room they came over to us looking worried and grossed out." He smiles to himself. 

The two of them laugh, knowing how embarrassed Jordan would be once he comes back to his normal state of mind. He'd probably be too embarrassed to even face them or apologize for being too loud. It was cute though, seeing Jordan all flustered about things like that. 

"I love him so much." Oli sighs dreamily up at the ceiling. 

"Me too." Lee hums against his shoulder, eyes gazing back at the tv again. 

As the two of them fawned over their boyfriends together, Vegan had quietly opened the door to the room Jordan and Matt were half asleep in. He peeked his head in, blushing at the sight before him. 

"Hey, you two okay?" He asks, clicking the door shut behind him as he walked towards them. 

Jordan mumbled something, however he was so out of it his words didn't even seem to make much sense. As if he had meant to say something, but it just came out as random noises instead. Matt didn't say anything, too tired to even try and speak. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Vegan says, softly cleaning Jordan up with the towel in his hands. 

It was quiet in the room, aside from the noises of Vegan helping them move off of each other so they could be cleaned up. It took a while for them to actually get settled, Matt was out of it, sleepy and tired after the concert and from everything. He lazily slipped his clothes back on while Vegan was trying to wake Jordan back up. 

"Can you tell Oli that I love him?" Matt asks, his voice quiet and raspy. 

Vegan turns to his boyfriend with a soft smile. Matt was adorable, with his messy hair and his voice laced with sleep. He wanted nothing more than to give the two of them a hug and carry them both back to where Oli and Lee were. If only he were that strong, he would do it. 

"I'm sure he already knows, but I'll tell him." He kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you. I love you." Matt says, before falling back asleep where he sat. 

He couldn't stop smiling, loving how adorable Matt always seemed to be around him. He softly kissed Jordan's cheek, helping him back into his shirt and boxers. He kept pressing small kisses to his shoulder, anywhere he could to show him he was there. Every time he did, Jordan would smile or hum happily. 

And when Jordan pulled him in for a real kiss, he felt his heart melt at the affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this at the dinner table while my mom and dad were talking about taxes xDDD


End file.
